Itsumo
by Iunmo
Summary: Aunque el tiempo las acabase disolviendo, como a las lágrimas, aquellas palabras de aliento y el gesto que las acompañaba siempre seguirían allí. ChibiJapón y China.


**Nota preliminar:** para aquellos que no lo sepan, "Itsumo" significa "siempre" en japonés. Hasta el último momento estuve dudando en titular a la española o a la japonesa el fic… Me parece que tal como lo he especificado está bien. Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.

* * *

**Itsumo **

**(Siempre)**

* * *

Siempre lloraba.

Se sentaba bajo aquel enorme árbol dejándose caer al suelo, escondía la cabeza entre los pliegues de sus mangas y rompía a sollozar.

Dejaba que las lágrimas calientes se deslizasen por su pálida carita y cayeran sobre la tela o en la tierra, sacando al descubierto todos los motivos por los que las derramaba. Por ser pequeño, por ser débil, por no saber defenderse y por no poder relacionarse normalmente con los demás. Por ser incapaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Sentía el peso de la responsabilidad tambalearse sobre sus hombros estremeciéndose cuando soltaba gimoteos por lo bajo, y en cuanto abría los ojos anegados lo veía todo cubierto por una pátina húmeda y brumosa. El suelo y el resto del paisaje se desdibujaban, pero nada parecía ser menos realista. Y el dolor y la angustia aumentaban más y más.

Y lo que más vergüenza le daba de todo es que él siempre le encontraba. Aunque nunca hacía nada por esconderse, daba la impresión de que el otro sabía intuir su tristeza, como una habilidad innata, y acudía inmediatamente a buscarle. Al ver su silueta acercarse en la lejanía, el pequeño volvía a hundir la cabeza en las rodillas y se encogía sobre sí mismo hecho un ovillo. Oía el susurro de las telas de seda al tocar la tierra mojada, y aquella voz, suave y comprensiva, le ponía las mejillas rubras del bochorno.

-Japón.

Hacía oídos sordos y apretaba la espalda contra el tronco.

-Japón.

Una mano se alargaba y le apartaba el flequillo de la frente rozándosela con los dedos, lo que le hacía ponerse aún más nervioso y agitarse para sacársela de encima.

-¿No quieres contarme qué te pasa?

Negaba con la cabeza y se removía sutilmente para alejarse.

Escuchaba un suspiro, rodillas arrastrándose, y la figura se cernía sobre él, envolviéndole en un abrazo. Siempre era cálido y acogedor, y venía acompañado de una fragancia a flores, o hierbas del bosque, o algo que olía muy bien. Y cómo le reconfortaba.

En aquel gesto China le transmitía toda su ternura, el afecto que sentía por él y que nunca dudaba en demostrar. Tanto cariño le aturdía un poco.

-Escúchame bien. –la voz de la nación mayor era apenas un murmullo junto a su oído, justo lo que hacía falta para calmarle-. Eres fuerte. Eres un país muy fuerte. Sé que aún te estás formando, y te da miedo no saber cómo van a hacerte. No tengas prisa por averiguarlo. Si crees en ti mismo, si tropiezas, y de todos modos te consigues levantar después de caer, prosperarás y saldrás adelante.

Siempre le susurraba palabras parecidas, y él siempre se limitaba a asentir y a dejar que le llevase consigo, devolviéndole al lado de los demás. Pero aquello ya no era suficiente. Cada vez se notaba más cambiado, más desorientado, más inseguro. Ya no aguantaba más, y por eso, aunque se había propuesto guardársela con el fin de no preocupar más al mayor, no pudo evitar formular la duda que llevaba tanto tiempo devastándole:

-¿Y si no…Y si no consigo levantarme?

Se sintió patético al escuchar su voz tan temblorosa, arrepintiéndose en seguida de haber hablado. No había obtenido ningún tipo de liberación ni nada por el estilo al hacerlo, y había puesto en evidencia su debilidad respecto a los demás. Por otro lado, tampoco tenía muchos modos de ocultarlo: era el más débil de todos.

Sin embargo, China sólo respondió con voz firme:

-Lo harás. Es más grande aquel que se levanta que el que nunca ha caído. ¿Y cómo no vas a hacerlo? En tu estado de país primerizo, lo normal es tener altibajos.

No eran palabras de ánimo, eran verdades. Sabía que su criador era incapaz de mentir. Sintió un inmenso alivio al instante, pero la inseguridad seguía allí.

-Es que… Soy tan pequeño…

-Sí, eres un territorio relativamente pequeño. Y yo soy un territorio exacerbadamente grande. Aun así, el tamaño no es lo que importa, Japón. No crecerás en cuanto a extensión, sino de una manera mucho más significativa. Cambiarás mucho, y lo harás para bien. Estoy seguro.

Giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿De verdad?

Las pupilas ámbares reflejaron una determinación absoluta.

-De verdad.

Poco a poco, entre el rubor y las lágrimas, una tímida sonrisa empezó a formarse en aquella carita llorosa, y al cabo de unos segundos dejó escapar una risita. China imitó el primer gesto con dulzura y alzó la manga para limpiarle la nariz al pequeño. Luego, frotó la suya cariñosamente contra ella. Ninguno de sus retoños masculinos soportaba muy bien los besos, y aquellos fugaces contactos nasales eran todo cuanto se atrevía a hacer para reemplazarlos. Japón se ruborizó todavía más, pero se conformó con hacer un puchero y no se quejó.

Finalmente, China se puso en pie y le miró sonriente desde las alturas de su sabiduría y madurez.

-¿Vamos?

Japón asintió, y la otra región le tomó de la mano y le ayudó incorporarse. Le dedicó una última sonrisa para alentarle y así, con los dedos enlazados, comenzaron a alejarse.

Durante toda su caminata, escondido bajo las amplias mangas y sin perder su vigor ni un segundo, como de costumbre, el contacto se mantuvo. No obstante, esta vez poseía algo distinto. Además del afán de consolar y del alivio de ser consolado, también denotaba un potente agradecimiento acompañado de una promesa subrepticia. Y así reforzaron en aquella ocasión esa señal tácita y definitiva de que estaban unidos, de que se querían y de que nada, mucho menos alguna disputa pasajera entre países, en el mundo, lograría cambiarlo. Nunca.

No tuvieron en cuenta el paso del tiempo, ni las disputas y guerras inherentes a su condición de naciones próximas, y tampoco cómo éstas les harían convertirse en enemigos y les distanciarían incluso después de solventadas, terminando por completo con ese vínculo inocente y fraternal. Más tarde vinieron algunas alianzas pasajeras, pero la barrera que se había alzado entre ellos seguiría siempre allí.

Igual que los recuerdos.

Porque algunos días, cuando ambos se sentían invadidos por la nostalgia y se dejaban llevar por los recuerdos del pasado, evocaban aquel roce cálido, que a pesar de quedar ya tan lejos había existido una vez. Y perduraría y viviría eternamente en sus memorias. Siempre.

* * *

Hola de nuevo (a algunos). Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada de Hetalia –aunque tampoco he subido demasiadas cosas- y necesitaba escribir algo, aunque fuese cortito, para salir del paso y decidirme por fin a corregir los dos Spamanos y el medio Aletalia que tengo rondando por ahí. Con este one-shot quería plasmar los "sentimientos ocultos" que los fanarts y fanvídeos le atribuyen de vez en cuando a Japón, especialmente la relación que tiene con China en el AMV "East Asia", y el motivo por el que me gusta tanto China (porque es la clase de personaje que si ve que estás triste te da un abracito XD). Ya lo hice en una entrada del blog con otro escrito diferente, pero supongo que por repetir no pasa nada X'P. Es una pena que no les den más juego en ese sentido, la verdad. (Y lo mismo con el fanservice, jum.)

En fin, comprenderé que no dejéis review aquí porque lo que está en boga son los fanfics de amor y todo eso, pero espero que al menos os haya gustado :3

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
